ASSASSINS CREED: LINEAGE
by edward kenway
Summary: assassins creed linage follows the story of young takumo miroku who tells the tale of his struggle on a secluded island untouched by time. the war between assassins and templars has finnaly reached its summit. who will win? who will survive? you can only read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE_

THE BEGINING

my name is takumo miroku. i am a 90 year old japanese resedent living on a secluded island 400 miles from the coast of japan. though the island is large, we know not the idea of modernization. technology is a foreign concept to us. we live as if in the middle aged time of fudal japan. the island is ruled by an emporor. through out our vast history the island has remained peacefull. the island has been lucky with fair and just rulers. i never knew why however. little did i know i would find out in a big way. war was also a foreign concept. the islands peacefull history has been without war for centurys. or so we were told. while us common folk lived peacefull lives, something was boiling underground. something that would change my life for ever. though the public would never know there was a war rageing on the island (and all over the world for that matter) that has been going on for centurys. a war between two factions i never knew existed. on one side was the assassins. when i heard the term "assassin" i thought of the ninja assassins, the men who acted as dirty, tratorous scum who would work unhonorably unlike the samurai. then there were the templars. when i heard the word "templar" i thought of the templar knights formed during the crusades. although the island was untouched by time we still knew about the goings on of the world.

this war was taking place right under our noses. deviding fathers against sons, brothers against brothers even turning friends against each other. however i knew nothing of this war. it was the same with most people. because the assassins and templars agreed to keep the common man out of it. of course had we known we would have only been in there way. however about 90 years ago something unthinkable in the history of the assassins and templars happned. the templars were nearly wiped out. today on the day of march the ju-go(15th), 2087 the templar influence is gone and there numbers dwindled to very...VERY few. the emporor, shoguns of each city as well as a majority of the gaurds were assassins. from every ninja stalking the land, to the most honarable samurai the assassin influence was powerfull. however...the years between 2013 and 2053 would prove to shake the very core of the world. to tell this story...MY story...i must go to the beggining. to start i will tell from the time i am 16 years old. the year 2013 on the 15th day of march. i remember i was sent to the market place in the city of ikiru sakura (life cherry blossom). father had sent me to buy somethings for food and a couple of other items. the city is large and is located in the midle of the cresent moon shaped island. it is the home of the emporors palace and the headquarters for the head shogun. the town is rich with friendly people, markets selling everything from weaponry (mostly to carry in case of banits) to food and medicine.

it is an amazing city to walk. japanese arcitacture is an amazing thing to see. and the palace witch is visable from all ends of the city is truly the citys crown jewel. it has 4 levels that get smaller as they go up, forming a massive tower. the entier island can be seen from the top. all 5 smaller citys, the forest covering the whole island, mt. katon (fire) the active volcano and even the shore line is visable from the top of raiton (lightning) palace. the 4 levels of the palace house a different person of importance. the top is the emporors chambers. the 2nd down is the shoguns HQ and quarters. the 3rd down is the emporors personal guard, amara akatsu's chambers, though most of his time is spent as close to the emporor as possible. the final is genaral yamatos HQ. the city has watchfull gurds in armor lineing the streets, although they have little to do. the occasional robber or bandit is the only problems we have. now we arrive at a genral store. the store sells everything i need. i walk to the sells counter where a man in a dark blue kimono is waiting. " ohio-gosymous (good morning) sir" i said. "drop the formalitys takumo. ya act like weve only just met" he said. "your as crazy as ever myori, ya crazy son of a bitch" i said jokeingly " come on im still slightly sane" he replied. "coulda fooled me" i joked. " haha! im geussin ya dident come all this way to give me a phsyc exam?" he said. " father sent me to pick up some food items and to see if they have arrived yet" i replied. " they came in this morning. i did the paint job on both of em and sharpend em to perfection. i think you and shezumo will enjoy them" he said while pulling two long objects wrapped in cloth. " me and my brother are greatfull myori" i said bowing. "anything for your family. besides akumo and i go way back. tell your father i said hello. and to get his ass down here for a talk every once in a while" he said laughing " i sure will. thanks again myori" i said. " just get outta my store ya little scamp." he said jokingly. "syonora (good bye)" i said. i left with a bag of food and the two katanas my father had me order for me and shezumo. shezumo miroku is my older brother by about 3 years. as i am 16 he is 19. my brother and i have a rivalry going. father trains us day after day (for what reason we do not know) and my brother and i are always trying to out do each other.

then there is my father. akumo miroku. my father is a large man. he is 6'6 tall with alot of mucle but llittle fat. he maintains a thin look that way. he has long spiked hair down to his mid back and a full beard attached to his sideburns like mine. exept he also has a goatee. as he is an old man he has two somewhat deep wrinkles both starting from between his eyes and nose on either side and extending to directly under his eyes down to where his mouth is. he always wears an orange kimono with traditional japanese straw sandles and socks that separate the big toe from the rest (the same sandles and socks that everyone on the island uses). he also wears leather braces on is for arms underneath his kimono sleaves. the underside possesses a strange weapon. a knife that extens outward. an odd weapon indeed. on the top of the leather brace is an odd symbol. almost like a strangly shaped triangle. i never knew just how important that symbol was. on top of the bracer and the very front there is an open slot for some reason. also on top but at the back there is a peice of removable leather covering 25% of the brace from the top veiw. on the outward side a long box, extending the leingth of the brace, is built in the the brace. another blade extens from these boxes on the outer sides exept the blade from these are hooked. father calls it a "hookblade" a hook with a sharpend edge. father also possesses a strange thing to be strapped to the bottom of the brace (the extending blade is straped to his hand and the brace goes on over the blade or "hidden blade" as ive heard him say)

father wears a black belt at his waist as do shezumo and i. this is because all 3 of us train in the art of karate. as well as moitai and jujitsu. as ranks go we have earned our black belts. father has had one since he was 18. shezumo got his at 17 and i got mine 6 months ago. i wear a green kimono with my black belt and traditional sandles. my hair is the same as fathers, long and spiked. shezumo wears a blue kimono with his black belt and traditional sandles. he possesses a goatee mustash combo with his side burns shaved. his hair is also long and spiked but he keeps some of his hair in a ponytail on the top of his head. a traditional look for japanese worriors. our mother however is no longer with us. she died when i was only 5 and i remember nothing of her. i know not what happend to her. our home lies just outside the citys gate in the forest covering the island. makes a good training feild for my brother and i. i walk through the large gate, the only way in or out of the city witch has a massive wall built around it. as do the other 5 smaller citys. the only ways in are 5 gates at the north, south, east and west possitions. eatch gate has a different kanji painted in red on it. the kanjis simply mean the direction the gate lies in. it takes about half an hours walk through the forest to reach my house. when i finaly come through the trees i always feel amazed. let me explain. my house lies on the coast of the island. a large amount of forest was removed by me and my family to build this house. there is a plot of farm land, a space for training and the house itself. just a few yards from the house is the sandy beach and shorline. so whenever i walk through the trees and see this it always takes my breath away. the house is small and modest but big enough to house all 3 of us. 4 walls, each with a window, the sliding door with dragons painted into the fabric and the lanterns hanging of the pagodas extentions at the four corners most japanese buildings possess.

i walk through the sliding door. father is attending to his garden outside. shezumo trains in the feild. i am alone for now and i put our food where it belongs. then i to, go outside to join my family. "welcome back" my father says. "did myori have them?" he continued. " yes father. sharpend and painted just as we specified" i replied. "good. shezumo! come here!" he yelled signaling at shezumo to come join us. " yes father?" he said respectfully. " the katanas have arrived" my father said. "here brother. this one is yours" i said handing him the cloth wrapped katana. he quickly unwrapped it and held it up to inspect it. the katana has the diamond wraped pattern that all kitanas have. the wrap is blue and the handle is white. the guard is one half blue and the other half white. the sheath is also split down the middle. while the gaurd is left blue and right white the sheath is left white and right blue. then he draws the sword. its blade is long and sharpend to perfection. the blade shines briliant silver in the sun light. shezumo puts the sheath in his belt to be at his side. he then runs at a tree and cuts a scar into the tree. a rather deep scar, proving the sharpness of the blade. " i love it" he said. " good. the blade is both functional and very good looking. try yours out takumo" my father said to me. i then unwrapped my katana from the cloth. its handle with the same dimond pattern is colored with a black handle and red cloth wraping the handle. the gaurd is colored black and the sheath is also wrapped with the dimond pattern. red cloth and black sheath, same as the handle. then i draw my blade. the swords blade is long and sharp but colored solid black. a true black beauty.

for a test i do the same as shezumo, leaving a deep scar on the same tree. " its perfect" i said. " very good. you both now possess your very own customized katanas. weild them like masters. and never cut, what does not deserve it." he said. " of course father" my brother and i replied, bowing. " it is getting late. the sun is setting. come. let us go inside and prepare supper. i have picked some tomatoes and other vegitables from the garden. shezumo cought some fish in the sea. and you have bought the rice in the market place. we should have everything necisary for sushi." he said. " yes father. i also have some wasabi and dipping sauce" i said. "very good takumo. come" he said. "yes father" i replied. we walked inside as night fell we all took part in the cooking of the food. there is a special spot in our house where a fire is built for cooking. something foreign people would call a "kitchen". later that night we sit around our table eating our food. father is an expert on food and is able to make the healthiest yet most delicious food ever. "its delicious father!" i said. " im glad you like it" he said with a smile. " where did you learn to cook like this father?" shezumo asked. " i have traveled this entier island and leanrnd much from the different towns around the island. i learned many recipies as well as other things" he explaied. the "other things" he had mentioned were his knowledge of anatomy. father met with many scholars around the island and through it learned about the anatomy of the human body. if father ever had to, he would be the most effective killer imaginable. he has taught his knowledge of anatomy to me and shezumo so we too can kill effectivly if need be. i always wonderd why, in such a peacefull time would my father teach us so many battle skills. his answer was always the same. "i fear you will one day need these skills, so i teach you them as a precaution" these are the words that echo in my ears. i cant help but worry about what he means by that.


	2. Chapter 2

_ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE_

BECOMEING AN ASSASSIN!

dinner went well that night. we all had a good time telling jokes, laughing and learning about fathers "fun side" as we call it. father is very different from traditional japanese fathers. he is loose, carefree and a bit of a party animal. of course, father never was much of one for tradition. he treats my brother and i as if we were friends instead of family. it is thanks to this that we have such a strong bond with echother. however, shezumo is a bit different. he does not see much eye to eye with my father or me. he spends his time either training or with a man named isuchi imaru. isuchi acts as shezumos mentor much to my fathers dismay. he never gives a straight reason as to why but father hates that man. when ever the two are anywhere near each other father is tense and angry. and it often winds up in a fight. the two think differently about the world. my father wants all to be free as we live now. isuchi seems to want mankind to think and move as one. in other words for all to obey one order. i do see why he thinks this but i agree with father much more. the philosophy of freedom is more my kind of thing.

shezumo thinks simaler to isuchi due to the fact that he is around him so much. father does not stop him but he makes it obvious that it bothers him. but shezumo is a part of the family so father does love him and care for him. even now at dinner, they laugh and exchange jokes back and forth. dinner draws to a close we all do our part in cleaning. snuffing the fire, washing dishes in a large tub of water and storing left over food for another day. then father begins to speak. "shezumo, after dinner there is something we must discuss. it is a private matter so i wish to speak to him alone takumo" he said. " of course father. i shall simply do some painting in my room for a bit" i said. my hobby for sometime has been painting. it is what i love to do. and ive become quite good at it. i take my leave to my room after cleaning and pull out a clean canvas. i begin painting a portrait of a battle feild. as i paint a thought pops into my head. i should hear what there saying. at first i think no but at that moment a portrait i had done of my father falls to the ground. now im not a superstitious person but even i had to hear now. ive always been good at eaves droping. when i was a young mischivious child i did alot of it. i creep close to my door and begin to listen. "...its been a long time comeing shezumo. takumo to shall come through this ritual someday to. i rekon by this time next year. now remember these words shezumo. while other men blindly follow the truth, remember" he said. "nothing is true" shezumo replied. "where others are limited by morality and law, remember" he said. "everything is permited" shezumo replies.

when father speaks again a fly flew close to my ear and as a resualt a missed a word he said. "we are ... we work in the dark...to serve the light" father continued. i knew not what he said for sometime. until i heard the same words later in my life. "follow me shezumo. to my private quarters. there is still one more thing" he said "yes father" shezumo said. they were moving into fathers private quarters now. i decided to follow them. as soon as i knew they were out of sight i quietly walked to his quarters. he had a small hole in his wall so i watched through there. father was giving shezumo something. leather braces. the same father wore exept for two key differences: shezumos were white and did not possess the triangle sympol like fathers. " ill have the symbol embroidered on as soon as i can shezumo" he said. suddently i felt a cold chill in the air. i felt much heavyer than usuall and could barly move. this was brought about by shezumos next words. "no you will not father" he said in a stern voice. " what non sence is this?" my father asked forcfully. " well you see father, you will not be around much longer" he said. my bones were chilled to the very core by those words. what did he mean? why did he say it? these questions bounced in my head all in the same second. "what insolence! what are you rembling about shezumo miroku!?" he yelled firiously. " it means you only have a few seconds to live" he said. knowing full well what this meant but not wanting to belive it i blasted through the door yelling "dont shezumo!" ony i was to late. shezumo had used his extended knife and impaled fathers chest. in my fury i drew my katana, suprising shezumo. he was unable to block against my swing and i took out his left eye. "gaaaaahhhh!" he screamed in pain. as quickly as he fell, he rose again with his katana drawn and ran at me with the full intent to kill. remembering my training i sidesteped him, then leg sweeped him. he rolled out of the way as my blade came down, dodging just in time. i then ran in a full tackle and tackled him into the wall. before he could move, i kneed him in the stomach. he bent over and i side kicked him in the head. he rose once more only to meet the full embrace of my katanas blade. it left a long diagnol scar on shezumos chest. cutting his kimono and flesh alike.

shezumo grabbed his katana and made a run for it. i started chasing him but i stoped when a word poped in my head. "father" i wispered. i imedietly droped my katana and knelt down to father holding his head up. " are you ok father!?" i yelled franticly. " no takumo...i wont...make it..." he slowly said. "no...no you cant die! not yet father!" i said while crying. " listen carefully takumo. i dont have much time so keep quiet and listen. do exactly as i say. what a feard most has happened. you must leave this house and not return. THEY will be looking for you. stay away from all guards. talk to no one exept for myori. find a man named shakumo ikoto. go to myori. he should help. also in this room is a hidden room. use your talent to find it. there is only a couple things in it. take EVERYTHING you find inside. then take my leather braces. they are important to your survival. once you have these things bury my body and leave before sunrise. shezumo has turned traitor" he said with his remaining life. " traitor to what?" i asked. " youll know soon enough. no go...my son..." with those words my fathers life ended. life fled from his eyes and his body quit moving entierly. i wanted so terribly to mourn the loss of my father but his last words rung in my ears. i got up and knew what i had to do. i took my fathers bracers with all the atachments. the hookblade, the hidden blade, the strange weapon that fires a small projectile and the brace itself. i put them on under my kimono sleaves for easyer carrying. to make sure it worked i drew the small extended blade and retracted it.

next i had to find this hidden door. when i concentrait on my sight alot i am able to use an odd tecniouque. everything around my is perseeved as dark blue. enemys shine red, targets shine gold, allys shine light blue. my father calls it eagle vision. using this i found the door shining in gold. i soon deactivated the vision and walked to the piece of wall. i pushed on the left side of it and the door rotated. i was inside the hidden room now. all that was in this room were two things. a large chest and a sword rack with only one sword on it. the sword was beautyfull. the handle was red with black nylon wraping forming the katanas diamond patern. the sheath was done in the exact same way. but the guard...the gaurd was very different. it was glowing with a bright gold. it seemed to be made out of a matallic gold plating with "curcits" that seemed to flow with gold energy. there was a sighn above the weapon. it said "piece of eden #69" i knew not what it meant but i knew that i had to take this. before i did however i had to look in the chest. although it was locked it did not take long before i could pick the lock. inside was a uniform of sorts. it was an odd outfit (as shown in the picture) the first part as a kimono that goes underneaith the main outfit. the sleaves were outlined in red. i put that part on first. then the black pants. next were sandles connected to leather shin guards. at the knee was that odd triangle shape again covering by knee. then went the main sleevless kimono. it extended to my ankles and was outlined also with red. on both sides were the symbol again in red. then were to two part belts. first was the thicker dark red belt that connects with buckles at the back. the belt was thick going from just under my ribs to just over my crotch. the second part of the belt was thin and light red. and very long. on the back of the belt was a steel version of the symbol. the steel symbol went at my back and i tied the belt at the front. it had alot of exsess leingth but it looked pretty cool that way. it also had a hood atached to it. the way father sounded was as if im being looked for so i tucked my hair into the outfit and put the eagle beaked hood up. on one of the boots were an empty sheath, probobly for a knife. there were also two empty tan leather pouches on my back, probobly for shuriken. there was a weapon in the chest however. i pair of black nun chucks (a melee weapon) with the red symbol on it. i kept those inside the kimono. then i reached for the sword. then something astounding happend.

suddently the strange glowing was all around me and the room. then a transperent person apeared. he was a man, rather old, who introduced himself as "jupiter" "hello young warrior, are you able to see me? i can see you well so listen closely and remain quiet. my words are very inportant. as you know, not long ago a strange incident took place where the sky was colored transparent green. this was the force that stoped a major threat to life itself. but there remains one more threat. you are the chosen warior to deal with this threat. all of our remaining technology must be distroyed. and with it the final threat to free will." the moving painting continued. "i dont understand. what threat? what technology? why me? and how are you even here?" i asked more confused than ever. " you need not know the answers to all this. you will in time have them however. seek the hooded man. he will guide you forward. find our remenants. the "pieces of eden" as you call them." he said. " please i dont understand any of this" i said hoping for some answers. " you need not worry child. the answers will come. you will face harsh times in comeing years. use that sword we created to eradicate the others we created. where desmond has played his part, so too shall you" he said as he disapeared. just like that he was gone without a trace. the glowing blade stoped glowing soon after. i then took the sword and put in in my belt at my side. with fathers braces and outfit, plus the strange sword i fled the house just as the sun rose from its long nap. my first thought was to visit myori in the market. i walked swiftly in the town. just as i passed through the gate i was stoped by a local guard. when it comes to city gaurds there are four levels. first are the common guards. they possess bamboo armour and an axe, spear type weapon. sometimes a katana. next up is the ninja. dirtyer in there tacticts, they dress in black and possess one short blade for battle. they are difficult to fight as they block all of my attacks. i must time a counter perfectly to kill them. next up are the captins. they lead the platoons of gaurds and are quite skilled. they possess wooden armour. no sword can break through it. they have katanas as weapons as well as spears or large heavy axes.

next up still is the samurai. they are the highest level guard. there armour is steel. and like all samurai they possess two swords. a long blade and a short blade. like the captins, they block all normal attacks and can block counters and disarms. but they can also. throw dirt in your eyes to blind you (something the other guards never seem to think of) and can counter expertly themselves. very difficult to beat. this guard was just a common guard however. "ohio gonsymous (good morning) sir" he said to me " we have been informed to look for a man named takumo miroku. last night an injured man told us that he had killed his own father and attempted to kill his brother. do you know where he is? or who he is?" he said. i could not belive what i had heard. i was shocked for a moment. " im afraid not sir. if hes done something like this then hes probobly in the forest" i said lying through my teeth. "arygato (thankyou)" he said. i walked passed quickly makeing sure he dosent regonize my face. thank all that is good for my hood. i made a straight path to myoris shop. i walked in. "takumo! there you are. ive been worried like crazy. come, back into my office so we can speak privatly" myori quickly said. i remaind quiet as i followed him to his private office. " there we go. good ol privacy. is it true what there saying takumo? about you and your father?" he asked. " of course not myori. you know i love my father. sit. i will explain" i sat down and explained to him what really happend that night. he sat and listened. he seemed both confused, and relieved.

"i knew you couldent be a killer takumo! but i never expected shezumo to do something like that..." he said depressingly. " i know" i replied. " my father had me take several things and leave just before he passed. i buried him just outside the house." i went on. "father told me to seek out a certain man. his name is shakumo ikoto" i said. " shakumo ikoto? what does your father want with him?" he asked. " i dont know. why?" i asked. " because the whole citys looking for him" he said as he pointed to a wanted poster on his wall. the poster depicted a man with a simaler hood to mine only his was white with a black stripe running down it. his face was oval shaped and he had a goatee. he also had a scar over his right eye. "why is he wanted?" i asked. "hes wanted in connection to a plot to murder our emporor." he shockingly replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_ASSASSINS CREED: LINEAGE_

The assassin named shakumo!

"what!?" i said, once again confused. "last night someone broke in to the palace. whoever they were, were unbelivably stealthy. he snuck his way to the emporors private chambers and stabbed him to death. the guards found your man shakumo runing through the halls of the palace. he claims that he was trying to stop the murder but he was unable to prove it. especially since he was the only man found in the palace." he explained. "the emporor was killed!?" i exclaimed. "yes. most likley by the assassin." he said. "assassin?" i asked. " yes. he was identified as an assassin. but i havent got to the kicker of the story yet. the man who killed the emporor also killed the shogun, general and drove the emporors personal gaurd out of the city" he said much to my supprise. i grew up hearing storys of the men he was talking about. there each very skilled worriors. its amazing they all could have died. " all of them? dead?" i asked. "yes" he replied. " no matter what i need to find this shakumo. if father trusts him then theres more to this story." i said. "well they say he only apears when a distressed citizen is being harrased by guards" he explained. "you dont say?" i said mischiviously. i knew what i had to do to find this person. of course i could very easily die in the prossess. "what are you planing takumo?" he said, although he knew well what i was thinking. "thank you for everything myori. i will pay you back someday. please remember i wish to continue coming here for supplies. im not sure where all go but i know what im looking for now." i said. without another word i walked out the door into the city streets. i had one thing on my mind, find shakumo ikoto. and i knew exactly how.

i walked out onto the streets and found a herald, shouting about the massicre at the palace. i walked up to him and threw him off. i pulled down my hood infront of several guards. "my name is takumo miroku! i hear some punk ass guards are looking for me!" i shouted, antagonizing the guards. "its him! get him!" one of them shouted. about 6 guards came at me with the intent to kill. i remember my father once taught me that after one kill you can combo in between several men to form a "kill streek" as one of the guards attacked me, i counterd by stoping his spear and stabbing him. i then pivoted 180 degreese on my heel and slashed another mans throat. i then back flipped over a guard attacking me from behind and ran him through. i switched the hands my sword was in and attacked a guy to my left. two guards came at me from my back and my front. father taught me how to turn two attackers to my advantage. i dodged at the last moment and they stabed eachother shallowly. i then drew both hidden blades and stabbed them in the heads. by now other guards were rushing in to arrest me. among them were ninjas. i attacked one of them but they were able to block my attack. i knew what to do with this one. i sidesteped his next attack and got him in the back with my sword. after the one kill i again combod between them. each falling to my blade from different combo attacks. now even the captins had to be involved. this would prove more difficult than i had thought. none of my attacks were able to break there defense. there attacks were extremely powerfull. i could only dodge and sidestep them. apon one of his next attacks i sidesteped him and extended my hidden blade and impaled his arm. he droped the axe, and with no weapons to defend with, he fell quickly.

one of the guards had gotten away and called in a samurai. this is where things get hairy. the samurai was huge and armed dangerously. a direct fight with him would result in death for sure. i turned tail and ran for a building. using the hook blades on the braces sides i started climbing. i was hit in the back with a rock and was unable to go anywhere. then i heard a loud bang. the samurai droped to the ground dead. when i looked over i saw what i came to see. shakumo ikoto had used a gun like weapon on the bottom of his bracer and killed the samurai. haveing seen this, the guards ran for it. "thank you" i said bowing. " its alright young worior. come with me. these guards obviously want you dead." he said. without a word i folowed him. we went by roof top. this man was quite a wonder. he looked odd for a resident of this island. he had purple colored pants. he had traditional sandles and socks like the rest of us. he also has a long white top. the top buttoned up the middle and it was colored white with black trim. off of his shirt hung 4 extensions down to his feet. two extensions were buttoned up at his back and the front two hung open. he had black leather bracers with all the same weapons and an eagle beaked hood like from the poster. he has a katana at his side and a thick leather belt as thick as my dark red belt. he had a sheath and knife built into the belt. he also had a long chain wraped around his body. the chain was connected to a short sickle handing at his left side. he had short spiked hair in his hood and wore fingerless leather gloves (like the ones i wear with the bracer)

he led me to a small cottage outside the village hidden in the forest. like fathers home, there is a small clearing and a garden. he led me inside and finally took his hood down. as did i. "welcome to my home" he said. "thank you" i replied. "i have been seeking you out shakumo. my father told me to find you" i explained. "i know" he said. "i knew if you were wearing those robes it would be time." he said. "time for what?" i asked. " to become an assassin just like your father of course" he said " excuse me?" i asked, confused. " why do you have those robes if your not here to be an assassin?" he ask. "i dont even know what an assassin is" i replied. "damn it akumo!" he said " i have alot of explaining to do. listen takumo, get something to eat and drink then sit down. ive got a very long story to tell you" he said. doing as he asked i went and found some sushi and some water and i met him back in his main room. "to explain this story i will need to give some history about our two factions. assassins are poeple who dedicate themselves to the survival of man kinds free will. we wish to preserve free will and freedom to all man kind. we train hard liveing by 6 words. the assasins creed. nothing is true, everything is permited. these words show how the world truly works. we live beliving that nothing is true. so many people lie it is hard to belive anything. belive nothing untill proven correct. we also live knowing that everything is permited. that is in no way a free pass to kill. it shows how we can do as we wish and that the consiquences are ours to live with. gloryious or tragic. on the otherside is the templars. a group determined to wipe away free will and freedom. they wish for all of mankind to follow one thought prossess and to exterminate all who disagree with them.

we fight to stop that. thus began an endless war between the assassins and templars. even today there influence is felt everywhere. the templars seek order, structure and controll. they also belive that power is the only way to peace, knowing full well that power corrupts. this is why we fight. to make sure they dont have there way. your father, was an assassin. just like myself. there used to be hundreds of us on the island. but that all changed when the assassins help was required elsewhere. they left the island to battle the threat in the modern world. only akumo and i remained to see that the templars wouldent rise again" he explained. "they have fallen?" i asked. " once, yes. in fact it was akumo who did that. back when he and i first teamed up against the templar threat. however, one man remaind loyal to the templar cause and continues to elude us. his name is isuchi imaru" he said to my supprise. i flinched at the name knowing what it meant. "listen, shakumo there is bad news before you continue. i know that man well. or rather, shezumo does." i said. "i see. where is he by the way? i thought he would be here last night to train as an assasin. he should have been welcomed into the brotherhood last night." he asked. " well theres the problem" i said. i began to explain of the incident with my father and brother. i also told him of my experience with the man jupiter. "well...that is a supprise. if thats the case then i know what happened. shezumo defected and became a templar" he said. "isuchi has been trying to recruit recently. listen, that man jupiter, you saw has been part of 3 people that have been harrasing the assasins for centurys. ever since ezio uncorked the bottle. of course altir and conner played a part in it too. listen closly i will explain" he said. for the next few hours he told of the assassins history and other important assassins in history. i became fasinated with these tales. i grew to respected the assassins. altir, the dity bound crusade era powerhouse, ezio, the italian batman with a talent for revenge and conner, the calm, quiet native american walking army. i listened to every word cerfully of the ones who came before, the peices of eden (one of witch i had) and the assassins and templars.

finaly after many long hours he reached the end of his story. "...and that is why we fight the templars endlessly. if they succseed, it will spell the end of the world. no doubt about it." he said seemingly out of breath. "fasinating" i replied almost in awe. " and so i offer you a choice, haveing heard all this takumo miroku. will you choose to become an assassin and fufill your fathers works and wishes, or will you return to your peacfull life and forget all about what happened today?" he asked. i thought for a moment. it was a big discision. one that would affect the rest of my life dramaticly. but i could not turn down this oppertunity. "i accept sensei. one more thing, what happened at the palace last night?" i asked. "since theres no need for secresy between brothers i will tell you. i was pursuing a templar dressed in black. he fled to the palace and i folowed him. the templars had been planing to be rid of the emporor and his folowers for sometime. it worked. i was unable to stop it. but there was more to the plan. the masked man disapeard by way of smoke bomb and i was framed for the murders." he explained. i knew he could be lying but the look on his depressed face said otherwise. " remember takumo, uphold our creed and these three rules. 1. follow the creed at all times. take the life of an innocent. and 3. NEVER under any curcumstances comprimise the brotherhood. follow these rules and you will live as a true assassin. like altir. like ezio. like conner." he explained. "yes sensei" i said bowing to him. "your training will begin tomarow. as soon as the sun rises. be ready. well see if you have the right to wear your fathers assassin outfit."


	4. Chapter 4

_ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE_

THE TRAINING OF A NEW ASSASSIN!

i went to sleep that night exited for the next day. i was truly happy about continueing my fathers legacy. tomarow i would learn the basics of becomeing an assasin. shakumo told me that im starting from the begining. assassin recruit. the next day came and it was time to begin. "good morning" he said as he walked into the room. "good morning sensei" i replied eager to begin. "well eat some breakfast and then get started. ok?" he said. "yes sensei" i replied. i ate quickly filling my stomach. i was very exited to start. after breakfast we walked outside. "first things first. im going to teach you the most basic skill for an assassin. stealth. this is key to remaining unseen by the guards. although the gaurds are the good guys, they are our enemy. stay out of sight and only fight when absolutly required. there are sevral ways to remain hidden. the first is brush. when in a foresty place you will notice large patches of plants that come up pretty high. ducking into these will keep you hidden. there are also hidding spots set up around the city. hey bails can be lept into from great heights for a softer non leathal landing. they also function as a hidding spot. then there are benches. if more than one person is sitting on one a guard will not recognize you at first if hes far away. to close and theyll know its you. theres also a blending skill. if a group of people are walking where you want to go, just join the group to stay hidden. they cant notice you in a large group.

now come. were going into town to visit a blacksmith to get you somethings made. use these skills to meet me there." he explained. " yes sensei" i replied. i knew what i had to do. sensei left first and i folowed. when we got to the city it was time. i found a moving group of people rambling on about grass. i joined them in the busy city streets and got to the black smith shop with ease. " well done finding this place. here we will buy you your remaining weapons needed. and assassin kills with multiple weapons and methods. this is crucial to not being discovered. the same killing method will alert the guards that the same person is killing. this way we remain more hidden." he explained. just then the blacksmith came up to the window. "shakumo! long time no see." he said. "its been a while but you know my work. takumo, this is iroshi, hes been a close ally to the assassins since your fathers time" he explained. "i see" i replied. "so whatcha wantin here old friend?" the black smith said. "im buying weaponry for takumo here. hes in training." he said. "ahh i see. shall i grab the recruits kit?" he said. "yes please" shakumo said. "whats a recruits kit?" i asked. "its basicly all the weapons japanese assassins use. shuriken, a 2nd pair of nunchucks for non leathal fighting and a eagle hooked handle, long knife. also has two sharp edged ninja sais. alot of people call them ninja knives." he explained.

the black smith grabbed a package wraped in cloth and handed it to us. shakumo instructed not to open it till we were back at the home. "listen takumo, i will now teach you another key skill for assassins. most things take money. witch means assassins must be good at obtaining money. to do this, we pick pocket. when blending with a crowed or passing someone just bump into them. when you do take whatever is in there pocket. youll usually only get small amounts of money. never do it infront of a guard however. theylle attack instantly. gather 250 yen from the poeple and then meet me at the docter just north of here" he said. he left by way of rooftop and i began my mission. it was pretty easy to do. most of them dident notice what had happened. those who did were to late. i had the money quickly and met shakumo and a doctors stand. "this is another key element. medicine. when injured simply go to a doctor. he can both heal you and sell you medicine for small wounds" he explained. "here" he said while putting strange viles in my hand. and then different viles in my other hand. "in your right hand is medicine. carry them in your shuriken pouch. visit a tailor when you think you have the money to enlarge your pouches. in your left hand is poison. ill explain how to get someone with it later." he explained. "now we have one more bit of buisiness here in the city. the entier city knows your face. its time to make people forget. there are 3 ways to do that. find wanted posters around town and tear them down. this will effect your noteriety but youll need to get several down to erase it. next you can bribe town criers. theyll speak of other things and people will forget about you. this will effect about 30% of your noteriety. however the most efective way to deal with it is to silently kill both witnessess or those who were bribed to speak ill of you" he explained.

it was time to do as he asked. i decided id do all 3 and see how it worked for the future. i came across a wanted poster first. i simply ripped in down and shredded it. after some walking i found a town crier. i simply whispered my offer and he quickly accepted. useing my eagle vision i found a person who had been bribed to speak ill of me. after some sneaking and following i stabbed him with my hidden blade in a hidden location. with my noteriety gone i made my way to the gate where shakumo was waiting. "how did it go?" he asked. "well" i replied. "good. lets be off then. well train you in all of your weapons" he said. without a word i followed him. we heard some poeple talking. at first we dissmissed it but i heard "new emporor" and just had to know what they were saying. "ill catch up with you sensei" i said. he simply left. i climed into a tree as father had taught me to do and eaves dropped on the two poeple. "...so who is this new emporor there talking about?" one asked. " i belive i heard his name was emporor hiruhito. they say we beares a strange symbol on his white cape" the other replied. "oh?" said the other. "some kind of red cross" he said to my shock. i knew all to well what that symbol was. the templar cross. the templars were taking power. i got out of the tree and hurryed back. "sensei!" i yelled almost panicked. "what is it takumo?" he asked confused. "the new emporor is a templar." i said out of breath. " i was afraid of that" he replied. "it seems the templars are trying to take back power." he went on. i knew at that moment this new emporor would become my target. i knew not who he was but i knew he would fall to my blade.

"enough of that now takumo. its time to train. open your recruit kit" he said. i unwrapped the cloth and found exactly what sensei said was in there. i took the twin ninja sai knives and put them in the back of my belt. i took the 20 shuriken and put them in one pack, and i put the medicine and poison in the other pack.i took the 2nd nunchuck pair on put them in my kimono fold. i then took the long knife and put it in the sheath on my boot. it was a perfect fit. also in there was another "hidden gun" as sensei calls it. exept this one seems to fire darts instead of bullets. i put the dart gun on my left brace. the guns are both mounted on metal plates with the riseing sun of japan painted on. they hide well under my sleaves. the hidden blade has an odd shape. mine is shaped like a katanas blade. it looks like theres only 1 cutting edge but the blade is double edged. with my weapons at the ready i signalled to sensei. "theise darts i just gave you are to be dipped in poison and loaded into your dart gun. silent and deadly. first we will train in the use of the weapons on your brace. first the hidden blade" he explained. "i will teach you different assassination moves with those blades. as you can see i have set up dummies. well start with the one in front of the hey bail. we call it a hidding spot assassination" he explained. "simply hide in the hey bail, stab the dummy and pull him into the hey bail." he explained. folowing his instructions i did as he asked. it seems to come quite natruly. "next kill the one on the roof. we call this a ledge assassination. simply hang from the edge were a person couldent see you and stab it. when you do take it off the roof." he went on. doing as he said, i ran to the side of the house and climbed the window ledge and hung from the side of the roof. i stabed the dummy and took it off the roof. again it just felt natrual. "finally we get to the most used of the moves. an assassin favorite. the air assassination. climb up on the roof and jump down onto the dummy. stab it when you do. that easy." he explained.

i got onto the roof and did as he explained. it was easy and fluid. i couldent belive how easily i was taking to all this. " next we will try out the hidden gun. this one is rather easy. load the gun, point it at the dummys, then use eagle vision to show you the acurasy then fire." he explained. i did again as he asked. in eagle vision it showed a the route my bullet or dart would take to my opponent. easy enough. "well done. next we will use the hookblade. where your hidden blade shoots out, the hookblade is gravity activated. use the pull string to undo the locking system then just point downward. the hook blade will fall out into its place. when you lax the pull string it will lock into place again. the hookblades do two main things. battle and climbing extention for ledges that are just out of your reach. plus its a bloody battle weapon. now use the hookblades to climb that tree. also, tall points like that will help you get to know the landscape so you can go anywhere and not get lost." he explained. doing as he asked i used the hookblades to grab onto branches and climb my way up. when i got to the top i could see for some distance. i made a quick mental map and did what sensei called a leap of faith. a jump into a hey bail. that i did exactly. i got out and dusted my self off. "well done, well done takumo. your progressing fast" he praised. "it just feels very natrual" i said. "your your fathers son alright. they say you have what they call a fire personality" he said. "what do you mean?" i asked puzzled. "some say that personality types can be compared to elements of nature. a fire personalitly is someone whos outgoing, flamboyant but knows how to be serious when the situation calls for it" he explained. "thats intaresting" i said.

" now we will train in the final weapon of the brace" he said. "what other weapon? there is none left on the brace" i said. " you dont know of the grappling function? ill that opening at the front part of the brace that sits on top of your wrist? there is a smal arrow head pocking out. see that botton in the middle of the assassin symbol? aim at the tree and press it" he said. i did as he asked and something pretty cool happned. the arrow head witch is attached to a very strong string shot out with a puff of smoke and stabbed into the tree. " that is the japanese equivelent to the chinese rope dart. exept alittle more high tech. the botton shoots it out like a gun shot. the arrow will stab anything from concrete to stone. even poeple. if you should hang someone with it you can cut the string and tie it to something. much more effective to the shing bo'u or rope dart. a very efective weapon. if you push the little switch on the back of the brace it will retract. make sure you pull it out of whatever its before you do, or youll be pulled tward the impaled object. a usefull thing it is." he explained. i pulled it out of the tree and it went back in the brace. i began to think about something puzzling at that time. "something on your mind?" sensei asked. "well...exactly what kind of assassin was my father?" i asked. "that is quite a long story. well need to head in and sit for me to explain" he said. "very well" i said. we went inside and sat down in the main room. "alright i will explain that story. a flashback if you will. the story of akumo miroku!"


	5. Chapter 5

_ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE_

the story of akumo miroku!

"in order for me to tell this story we must go back to when i first met this strange man named akumo." he said. i began painting a mental image as he went. "back then i was a rather angry and arrogant person. i always thought myself above the creed and better off alone than with a partner. a certain mission arose and it was time to find a partner. all my previous partners were killed in battle. then i recived a call to HQ. when i walked in i noticed a strange man sitting in the other chair and our assassin leader. he first told me to sit." he went on. as he told the story i was engulfed in it. the next few words you hear are all from shakumo as he talked about the story. i walked into the room and sat down. the man next to me was in his early 30s and said nothing. then our leader began to speak. "shakumo, do you know why i called for you?" he asked. "let me geuss, another partner?" i said sarcasticly. "yes. this man is akumo miroku. he is your new partner for your next mission." he explained. "hello" the man said cortiously. he seemed to act with utmost kindness. it was hard to belive this man was even capable of assassination. "please, i dont need a partner. just send me in alone. ill take care of it" i said. "you dont get it. your going into the enemys heart. the templar HQ. it will require both of you. and no matter what you must not engage the enemy. there numbers are far to high for even top ranked assassins to handle" he said. i had been thinking that this akumo fellow wasent even capable of killing. but top ranked assassin? i had to ask. "_he_ is a top ranked assassin?" i asked. "while akumo is a kind person he gets the job done quite well from what ive heard. you and him are the best we have to offer. that is why you are paired together" he said.

"fine. just give us our missin objective and details and lets be done with it" i said. "very well. the job will reqiure everything youve got. you both will sneak into enemy territory and make your way to the templar HQ. we know not where it is, so once inside you will find a high ranking templar and make him tell you. then sneak in and take out the templar leader. his name is isuchi imaru. find him. kill him. get out. all undected. then report back here." he explained. "i can handle that my self. a 2nd person will only complicate things" i said. "in most cases i would agree with you. however in this situation it will take both of you. if a fight does break out, two assassins are better than one" he said. this whole time akumo had remained quiet, just listening "either way, its not a choice. its an order. get it done." he commanded. "fine. dont slow me down akumo" i said. he semply remained quiet and followed. we exited the office and found stables right outside. we each mounted a horse and rode of into the night. "first things first, we need to find a templar and find out where to go."i said. he activated his eagle vision and pointed to a local guard. as we rode i jumped off my horse and stabed him in the shoulder. "where is your headquarters!?" i yelled intimidatingly. "i dont know..what your talking about" he replied. i twisted the blade. "gaaaah!" he screamed. "dont play games with me templar, ill fucking kill you if your not carfull, got that scum bag!?" i yelled. "alright alright! youll find a large fortress in the middle of futon (wind) forest!" he yelled in pain. "thank you" i said as i cut his throat. "that was rather cruel...assassin" he said to me. "that an insult?" i said as i got up and turned to him. " you know as well as i do that assassins do not kill those who dont deserve it. he gave the information, yet you killed him anyway. what kind of assassin are you?" he said angrily. i ran up to him and grabbed the front part of his kimono (the same assassin uniform takumo wears) "a better one than you. we assassins kill. you know it and i know it" i said. "do you think yourself above the creed?" he asked. "i have no need for such a cynical creed. ill do things my way" i said "you are no assassin. only a lost cause searching for a way forward" he said as he broke my grip and re mounted his horse. "we have a mission to compleate. come. and kill no more" he said. although i was angry at the time i could not help but feel admiration for him. not once did he back down or even blink in my rage. without another word on the subject we continued into futon (wind) forest. we soon found what we were looking for...and what confirmed what we were afraid of. the fort was massive. and well guarded. "we must turn back. this is to much for just us" he said. "weather you are going or not does not concern me. im going." i said arrogantly. i began climbing the fort wall. he followed simply to keep me from killing or getting killed. when i reached the top there were no guards. we snuk around trying to find a good way into isuchis room. finally we found one. a gaurd with a large laundry basket for isuchi. "listen, kill the guard and take his armour and clothes. ill hide in the basket" i wispered to him. without a word he preformed an air assassination from a nearby stair case. within minutes he was dressed like a guard. perfectly too. he was rather good at this. he then signaled to me. i hid in the basket and walked in. isuchi sat there in his usual samurai armour and mask. "laundry sir" he said. "its about time. what took so long?" he asked. "we had to find a way in!" i yelled as i jumped out at him. easily i landed my blade into his chest and killed him. i then removed the mask. but...it wasent isuchi. rather it was another random guard. at that moment guards burst in through every entrance. "we knew you were coming you fool" a guard said. "imaru is on his way to ikiru sakura right now. but you wont be alive to follow." the guard continued. "run!" akumo yelled as we bolted. we went through where the guards were thinest and broke through by killing all who were in the way. we ran as fast as possible but we were stoped in the courtyard. we were surrounded by a thousand guards. "shit! were in over our heads" i yelled in a panic.

"shakumo, how many are we dealing with here?" akumo asked me calmly "one thousand" i replied having lost hope. "hmm...all these men seem to desire our deaths. that means every templar here deserves to die." he went on. as he did the atmosphere around him shifted. "you cant be serious! were two assassins! there one thousand templars! what hope do we have of escaping!?" i yelled. "you misunderstand. we _will_ leave. but only after this place becomes a slaughter feild" he said. that was the first time...i saw akumo enter battle mode. the atmosphere became dark and heavy. and akumo drew two swords he was carrying. the first was the piece of eden katana takumo now possesses. the other was a sword named "karoshi" its handle had the same black and red desighn the the P.O.E. sword. the guard was the usual circle shape but it had an x on it. the both side panles were colored red and the top and bottom were red. the blade had a zigzag patern in it. before the templars could even laugh at his statment he was in the crowd killing everything that got to close. he used every skill he knew, anatomy, objects around him, the landskape, all forms of hand to hand combat intagrated with his swordsmanship and assassin skills. the templars were dropping like flies. i could only stand, frozen and watch the massicre before me. to my astonishment, he killed 879 templars. the others escaped into the wilderness with broken spirits. he sheathed his swords and politley and with a smile said "ready to go?" i noded and followed. that moment changed my life. i learned to follow the creed. i strove to be like akumo. i respected the man. we continued on as partners. he was truly, a master assassin. (takumo now speaks again) "amazing" i said in awe. sensei shakumos words were awe inspiring. knowing who my father really was. it gave me a goal. i wanted to become an assassin on paralell with my father.

" sensei...ive decided. i wish to become an assassin like my father" i said. "if you wish to walk your fathers path...then hold the creed in high regard. train acordingly and feircly. make the brother hood your life. and become an assassin. we have much to do young takumo. and to start i have a present for you. follow me" he said. i followed him to a secret room. in it was a sword rack with one sword on it. the same sword my father used. the one named karoshi. "i give you this present to contunure the legacy of akumo miroku. i will train you in twin sword style. and slowly, you will become the assassin your father once was" he said. it was time to kick into overdrive. i had a goal and drive. and for the next 5 years i trained hard. doin all i could. these last five years were also very rough on the island. our new leader was a tyrant. a tyrant with a bloodlust for assassins. we were driven underground. our acts were commited with the utmost secrecy. emporor hiruhito never showed his face. he spent all day inside raiton palace. never leaving out of fear of death. all of his public speaches were made via his persoanl guard. a man named amaryo sonata. the emporor fired all the previous people of imprtance and replaced them. the templars were in controll now. the shogun was nun other than isuchi imaru himself. and the general a man named miritsu tatsuo, known for his cruelty. the emporor set up massive gaurd post buildings at the north, south, east, west, north and south west and north and south east of every city on the island. the poeple were subject to the guards wrath. and no one could leave the city without going through a check point and pat down. the selling and ownership of weapons were banned. a world we did not like. i woked in secret to stop this but each attempt was un succesfull. in these five years i have become one of the most lethal assassins. my enemys fell to my blade. i trained endlessly still, always trying to better myself.

"takumo! come here a minute!" he yelled at me from across the field. i walked over to him. "yes sensei?" i asked. "come. it is finaly time" he said. without a word he led me to that secret room. in the middle was a large fire. i knew exactly what this meant. "takumo...many years ago..your father stood around this fire...and dedicated his life to the brotherhood. are you prepared to do the same, and become a full assassin?" he asked. i thought for a moment. then said "i do.". he smiled at me and then took out the metal pinchers. he clamped them around my finger and began to speak again. "always remember takumo...where other men blindly follow the truth, remember" he said. "nothing is true" i replied. "where others are limited by morality and law, remember" he went on. "everything is permitted" i replied. "we work in the dark to serve the light...we are assassins. youve your tools and training. your targets and goals. welcome to the brotherhood takumo" he said with a large smile. it was time. i was an assassin. and i knew what my first order of bussiness was. to recruit more assassins to fight the templar threat.


	6. Chapter 6

_ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE_KOMURA ITSUO AND AMAKO TOTSU!

"sensei" i asked. "what is it?" he replied. "i belive its time we recruited new assassins" i suggested. "hmmm" he said as he thought on it. "perhaps its a good idea..." he said. "alright. this island is subject to tyrany. this means the people will be anxtious for a way out. find those being harrased by guards or who are fed up with this tyranic rule. they will be very willing to help" he explained. it made perfect sence to me. i then took my leave. this would be my first mission as a full assassin. i traveled to town. i was able to scale the walls of the city. the guards never caught on. i was running alittle low on shuriken so i decided to make a stop at the black smith. the last 5 years had been prospurous to him. he now has a full store of armour and other metal products. although he was not alowed to make weapons, he sold them illegaly to assassins and assassin allys. i walked into the store. "holy shit your alive!" myori said. "nice to see you to myori. whats wrong, hoped they got me so id stop buggin ya?" i said jokeingly "haha. glad to see your alright takumo. what can i do for ya?" he asked. "i just need about 15 more stars" i said. stars was basic slang for shuriken. easy enough to decipher but enough to fool the guards. around this time someone else walked into the store. a man about my height, maby 22 years old just a year older than me. he had very long, straight blonde hair. he wore red mahakana pants (very bagy pants common for swordsmen) and a blue vest folded over and tied at the waist with a black belt. we walked up to the desk and looked rather nervious. he said nothing and made no eye contact. then myori came back. "here ya go takumo. just get out fore ya scare all my costomers away" he joked.

"can i help ya?" myori said to the strange man. "yes. im komura itsuo. i orderd a buterfly here yesterday" he said. a buterfly was code for a broad axe. "ah yes. i have in the back. just a moment." myori said to him. "decided you needed protection from something?" i asked komura. "yeah. just a precaution" he replied. "in this city, it may come in handy" i said. "true." he replied. "here ya go" myori said as he came back holding a long clothed object. "thank you" he said. as soon as he had the axe he walked outside hoping to get home with his weapon before he was caught. "hes a strange man" myori remarked. "he seemed rather nervious" i said. "yeah. first time the mans baught an illegal object." he said. "that makes sen-" i said as i was cut off. komura came flying through the window. glass was everywhere. "you are under arrest for possession of an illegal weapon" a guard said. "i will not hand over my weapon! you guards do nothing but harras the poeple! i will not give up my protection against you hypocrytes!" komura exclaimed. "then you shall pay with your life" another guard said. at that moment i ran up to the guard and stabbed him with my hidden blade. the guards could tell im armed to the teeth and decided i was a target as well. especially after one of them regognized me. i drew my twin swords and began fighting the guards. komura used his broad axe and fought beside me. we bloked attacks that were aimed at the other and preformed flawless teamwork. within moments the guards had fallen. "thank you so much sir! is there anyway i can repay you?" komura asked me bowing. "raise your head comrade. if you wish to help me as i have helped you then fight by my side against the tyrany of this city! become an assassin like myself" i said as he rose to his feet. "if the assassins fight for such a noble goal i will gladly fight to prosper it." he said.

"good answer" i said. i then led him out of the city, showing him the basic assassin skills. stealth and climbing, as well as blending and assassination. soon we were out of the city. we walked through the forest getting to know eachother. he was a 22 year old man whos wife was killed by the guards. his home was taken and his farm, burned simply cause he did not hand them over willingly. soon we got to senseis house. witch was slowly becomeing the assassin HQ. "welcome back. and how was the city?" sensei asked as we walked in. "fair enough" i said. "this is komura itsuo. hes the newest recruit. the guards have been harrassing him for quite sometime" i explained. "ill begin his training right away. i will also draw up his ideal assassin outfit, costum desighned to fit his style and personality. pick them up at the taylor in 3 days." sensei said. i noded in agreement. 3 days passed swiftly. i picked up his assassin gear and got back. he looked every inch an assassin. he wore his red mahakana pants but the rest of him changed. he had a sleevless kimono top tucked into his pants. on that top was his hood. the top was dark blue with a red stripe runing from the eagle beak of his hood to his mid back. on his right arm was a long lightblue baggy sleave. on his left was a normal sleave. over the sleave was a leather brace with metal armor over it. a hidden gun and blade (thats on both arms. the armor is just on his left) and on his left shoulder was aromor straped to his shoulder. on his back he had a red and blue katana. he also carried his axe (his own signature weapon) on his back. he had a leather belt across his body and a leather belt tieing it all together at his waist.

he also had fingerless gloves like every assassin. in the middle of his axe there is a hole through it shaped like the assassin symbol. he was ready for his first mission. "listen takumo, komura. theres a mission i want you both to attend to. just outside the city, there is a wherehouse. there is a small rally of templar guards and the one who leads them. silence there leader for good, got it?" he asked. "yes sir" komura replied. we set out for this wherehouse. after some traveling we found a large wherehouse in the middle of the forest. we climed to the top of the building and entered through an opening at the top. we used the beams at the top to travel to a place where we could hear the conversaiton. i noticed among all the gaurds were a samurai. rather odd however, he was not wearing a helment or mask like most samurai. "shit" i wisperd "what is it?" komura replied. "a samurai. this could get ugly" i said. at that moment someone walked in. i regognized him. his name is miritsu tatsuo. hes the templar general apointed by the new emporor. he was covered in armour. but no helmet. on his chest guard, knee guards and his swords were templar crosses. his swords handles were the cross. only with a blade coming off of it into a sword. he was our target. "there" i said as i pointed to him. "i see. so whats the plan of attack?" he asked. "the plan _is_ attack" i said as i jumped down. i landed on miritsu easily but he quickly pushed me off before i could strike a powerfull attack. he drew his swords and attacked. i blocked each hit but was unable to counter. he was good.

"come for my head?" miritsu asked. "gonna put on a silver plater!" komura replied. the samurai ran over to me an engaged me. we were at the same level as neither of us could hit the other. his hair was put up in a large pony tail on top of his head. (a common hairstyle for japanese worriors) "i thought samurai were honarable!" i said. "you know nothing" he replied calmly. surrounded by guards, komura and i could only defend for as long as i could. then i saw something intaresting. fully aware that i could see him, the samurai flashed a look of hate over to miritsu. then suddently it made sence. "you know nothing" refered to the fact that he was being forced to work against his will. i then flashed the same look to miritsu. it seems the samurai understood what i was trying to say. he flashed a quick smile. then we began fake fighting. while we fought we moved closer to miritsu. soon we were only feet away. komura managed to knock him off his balance for a split second. i ceased the moment and grabed mritsus arms, rendering him defensless. the samurai took the opertunity and swung his short sword at his head. miritsu moved just intime but his right eye was cought and taken out by the blade. komura tried to land a killing blow but there were to many guards attacking at once. all 3 of us ran through the crowed of guards and exited the building. with the samurai we fled the building. we failed the mission, but we now had a turn coat on our side. and with him., valuble information. we went straight back home. "how did it go?" sensei asked as i walked in. "well sensei theres good new and bad news. bad news is we failed. miritsu escaped with only a missing eye. however we have a new ally. one who knows our enemys secret." i replied with a smile.

senesei seemed pleased by the news. he imedietly had him come in. "what is your name, samurai?" he asked. "my name is amako totsu sir" he replied upholding his bushido code. "we need to know everything you know amako." he said. "of course. for several years i have been an ally of the templars. they have full trust in me. i decided to defect about a year ago and learned all i could know. there tyranical ways must be stoped. first off, the emporors guard, amaryo sonata, runs a slaving program. he sells people he got from verious ways and sells them. every underage cortisan you find here is a victem of amaryo. the general, miritsu whom you already know, has been gathering as many guards as he can. he intends to find all the doctors here and kill them. he will then charge poeple for madical care to an extreme. only palace docters will sirvive meaning the only form of medical treatment will cost an unbelivable sum. the shogun funds all these endevors. he sells illegal drugs and other things on an undergroud black market. then we have the emporor. he ordered all of this to happen so he can maintain his controll. but there is something else to be afraid of. he has several allys in the modern world. people who work under the name "abstergo". i belive they are also templars. they have been making several air deliveries by plane." he explained. "what are they delivering? guns?" sensei asked. "no...something far worse" he replied with a grim look on his face. "well?" i asked. "ive only seen one, but these boxes are full of them. they come in different shapes and sizes but there is one thing they all have in common. they glow gold." he said. "it cant be!" sensei esclaimed seeming very scared of something. "what is it sensei?" i asked. "if my hunch is correct, theres only one thing the templars want that glows gold. and if there arriving here in boxes then my worst fears have been relized. abstergo industrys is using there allys at raiton palace to store all of the pieces of eden they have collected!"


	7. Chapter 7

_ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE_

AMARA AKATSU AND THE REBIRTH OF THE ASSASSIN'S!

"it cant be..." i said in total shock. "what is a piece of eden?" komura asked. "a piece of eden is a piece of ainchient technology created by a race of people who ruled the planet before we humans did. they were a thousand times more advanced than us and they created these artifacts to controll us. they created humans to act as slaves. however, adam and eve stole an apple of eden and made an escape. they hid while the sun cooked our planet and wiped out almost all of the ones who came before as we call them. humans ruled the world afterward. every famous person in history from adilf hitler, to joan of arc, to jesus christ, to napoleon bonaparte controlled a different piece of eden. they come in many shapes and sizes. and one of those very weapons is hoisted at my side" i said while grabbing the handle of my piece of eden sword. "astounding. so that can be used to controll minds?" komura asked. "sort of. to controll a piece of eden, one must have high concentraitions of first civilaization blood in them." i explained. "are you able to controll it takumo?" he asked. "i dont belive so. the piece of eden only activated once. and it apears as though it was set to activate automaticly when i came into contact with it. "what happned?" amako asked. "one of the rulers from those who came before apeared before me. he was transparent. almost as if he was a moving painting. he explained that although the world is safe from the suns wrath, there remains another threat. one far graver than the last" i explained. "what threat?" amako asked. "i dont know. he explained that i may be able to stop it but he did not explain what this threat is."

"one thing is for sure, that threat has something to do with whatevevr the templars are planing with those pieces of eden" sensei explained. "amako, i welcome you. the assassins could use your services. like komura, you are now an assassin recruit. you will be trained, and in time become a full assassin. takumo, have a costum made outfit and armour for our samurai friend." sensei went on. "yes sensei" i said. doing as i had done with komura i led amako into town and tought him the basics. we picked up his weapons and armour and got back home. amakos outfit was quite something. it was white pants with a long sleaved hooded white top. the hood had a rad stripe runing down it. he had his armour put over that. chest guard with back, large plate shoulder guards, traditional waist armour, knee and shin guards and traditional sandles. he also had collar guards around his neck. on his arms he had leather braces with his hidden blades. and two red and green katanas on his back. his red belt was wraped around a thick leather belt at his waist. the white top hung over his pants and went down to his ankles, the sides were raised up and the lowest points were at the front and back. the bottom was outlined in red. he was a samurai assassin. and he was quite good at his job. he took to the assassin tequnics like a fish and water. our main team was nearly compleate. we needed one more person. we needed many more but we needed 5 to start with. i set out for the next recruit. i knew not, who or where or even why but i knew it had to be done. i arrived at a smaller town called asumara.

the town was beautifull. alot like ikiru sakura but without the doom and sence of fear. the templar influence had not yet reached this area. i thought there was no way of finding a recruit here but something caught my eye. a man was running from the guards. and quite a few of them. i drew both my swords and ran to his aid. i jumped on a guard with my blade and the man quickly turned around. he was holding a rather long spear with a red ribbon tied to the end of it. i flinched for a moment because i knew this man. his name was amara akatsu. the former personal guard for the empror himself. when the knew emporor took over amara was chased out of the city. he was here, fightning beside me. somehow it felt natrual. we had eachothers back preforming flawlessly without a single word. the guards fell quickly and the remaining ones ran. "are you alright?" i asked. "i am now. arigato (thank you)" he replied. "no one has seen you in years. is this where you have been hiding?" i asked. "yes. after that tyranical emporor orderd my exicution i was forced to run. these guards aperently recognized me. thanks to you, my secret is safe" he said bowing. "raise your head brother. there is a way to combat this. join me in my quest for peace. we will take this island back together" i said as he rose. "if there truly is a way to find peace, then i will fight along side you to obtain it. let us be rid of tyrany for good" he replied. i had found the missing piece. amara akatsu was now an assassin. while we headed back i told him of the assassins and templars. of the pieces of eden and those who came before.

we finaly arived at HQ. "sensei, brothers, meet amara akatsu. the newest assassin recruit." i said as i entered. "it is an honor amara." amako said while bowing. "riase your head. we are equals here" he explained. amara seemed to have a talent for people. he was calm and cool, with a charismatic quality to him. people seemed to instantly like him. while komura was an outsider and a goof off and amako was a stone cold person who seemed to be always serious amara brought his own uniquness to the brotherhood. amara was different looking for a worrior. he was rather small. his hair was long and spiked as it was rather roughed up as if he had gotten out of bed. half his face was covered with someof his hair. at first glance most would think of him as a punk. but his personality is rather different. his main weapon was also a battle spear. longer than he is with a foot long sharp blade and the end. "you are welcome here amara. you will be trained to become an assassin." sensei explained. we soon had amaras outfit as well. his was quite different from ours. he wore an orange shirt (long sleaved) tucked into blue pants. traditional sandals. he had his leather braces over the shirt sleaves. his hidden blade was under the braces and his hidden guns were outside the brace. (one for bullets, the other for poison darts). he had a long red cloak covering his entier body. he had an orange and black katana at his side and a dagger in the other. the red cloak coverd all that. on his head instead of a hood, he wore a traditional japanese straw hat. the kind with a point at spreads outward in a long round plate like form. at the front of the hat was a small eagle beak like we all have on our hoods.

and so we trained together. for five straight years. it has now been ten years since i came into this life. and five for the others. they grew quickly. there abilities were now full fledged. they were true assassins, living by the creed. our knowledge grew as well. we were wiser. stronger. and while we continued to gain striength, so to did our enimies. templar influence cursed the entier island. wearhouses were set up all around the island. they acted as forts set up near every city. that fort is what controlled each city. over the passed five years we recruted as much as possible. finnaly the assassin brotherhood had nearly an army. we were ready to go to war with the templars. the assassins were being trained. and soon our HQ was to small. however, over the last 5 years we dug and underground base for such an ocasion. we set it in the most secluded part of the forest where we were furthest away from the templar controlled citys. each assassin had there own costum made outfit to best suit there abilitys and personality types. the different types of personalitys can be compared to the five elements of nature. a fire nature is an outgoing person who can be serious when needed or fun depending on the situation. a water type, is a goofy person. often one who wont stop talking and enjoys fun alittle to much. the type that is rarely serious. a wind type is a person with a fun side and a serious side. an earth type shows no emotion in any situation and rarly speaks. and the lightning type is a calm cool person who never looses his/her cool. different outfits were given based on these personality types. with an army of assassins with us we prepared for the unthinkable on this once peacefull island. war. we all knew this was the only way to be rid of them. they had to die. me, sensei, komura, amako and amara were the leaders of the brotherhood. sensei was our grand master. the brotherhood had been reborn. and our first order of bussiness was to defeat the templars. once...and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

_ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE_

THROUGH THE EYES OF KOMURA ITSUO!

that night sensei called the 4 of us in for a meeting. the meeting room was very large, decorated with flags with the assassin symbol and many tradtional japanese images. "men...our brotherhood has grown quite well these last five years. you have all grown into full fleged assassins. i have with me 5 missions. 1for each of us. myself included. komura, your job is to find and assassinate shogun imaru. he is the assassins oldest enemy and you are the ideal choice to deal with him." sensei explained. "what is this man like?" komura asked. "he as an earth personallity. he is very precise and coutious. he will not be easy. its your job to kill him" sensei replied. "amako, your job is to find and assassinate general miritsu tatsuo. he has a water personallity. hes rather reckless but a powerfull fighter. all he does, he does on impulse. and by the strange emporors command." he went on. "yes sir" amako replied. "amara, im sending to for the emporors personal guard. amaryo sonata. stop his slave trading. i want him dead" sensei said. "of course" amara replied. "i will be investigating some eledged peice of eden sightings. takumo, your job is to sneak into raiton (lightning) palace and discover all you can about emeporor hiruhito and there piece of edens. steal one if you can. whatever happens, you musint be caught." sensei told me. "on it sensei" i replied. we all got up and went on our seprate ways. each twards a different target but with the same goal in mind. (starting in the next paragraph everything will be seen and narrated by komura as he goes through his mission)

and so we were off. amara, takumo, amako, sensei and myself, each trying to compleate our mission. my target was imaru. i knew where to start. if i could succesfully evesdrop on some guards i could learn of his whereabouts. instead of going to a smaller village (witch is safer) i dove straight for the capital city of the island and templar controll. ikiru sakura. getting in was not going to be easy. when i arrived there were hundreds of guards on the top of the wall. and many patroll units going around the gate, in search for assassins. i climbed a nearby tree and went tree to tree in search of a way in. then i found one. a horse drawn cart of hey ment to go in the city. before any guards could see me, i leap of faithed into the cart. luckily i was not heard. the cart moved slowly up the gate. "halt!" a guard yelled. "whats in the cart?" asked another guard. "i have a few pounds of hey, to feed his majestys horses. ordered specially" the driver said. "very well. go through" the guard said. i could hear the massive gate open as we got closer. we entered the gate and the guards on the other side stoped him. "routine search" one guard said. they were going to search the hey. i needed to leave. i poked my head out slightly and saw that there were no guards on the left side. i quietly crept out and hid in a nearby bush. i then left quickly avoiding the guards detection. i needed to find some off duty guards. i traveled by rooftop being carfull not to be seen. i soon came upon a clearing. two guards stood in the middle talking. i quietly moved to a bench and sat between two people. i removed my hood so i wouldent be noticed. i could hear them talking.

"tell me again why we were sent home?" one guard said. "shogun imaru is doing one of his secret searches again" the other said. "oh you mean his favorite bait the assassin trick" the first said. "whos the poor sap there usin for bait this time?" he went on. "dunno. some shop owner." the other replied. what these men were refering to is imarus favorite trick to bait assassins with. theyll terorize an innocent person untill an assassin shows up. this was the perfect chance for me to get close however. the only problem is they will be expecting me. i needed a plan. i saw a few kids throwing stones over a river trying to make it to the other side. one child was struggling with it. "you need one with a flat surface to skip the stone" i said to the kid. "how so mister?" the child asked. i then found a stone with a flat end. "here. just put it in your hand, bring it back and throw it so the flat part hits the water" i explained. the child threw it and it skiped all the way to the other side. thats when an idea poped into my head. "thanks alot mister!" the kid said. "anytime" i said as i walked away. my next target was this civilian in distress. i went by roof top till i heard shouting. i saw a clearing in the distance. there was a man being pushed around by guards. and imaru himself. i knew they were expecting me. there were a couple of squads waiting from a distance. i knew what i had to do. "last chance to give your assassin friends up" a guard laughed. "i dont know any assassins!" the man said. "very well. yamato, finish him" a guard said signaling to another guard. the guard only stood there as if he dident hear anything. "yamato! wake it up!" the guard yelled. at that moment the guard fell over with a shuriken in the back of his head.

"what the hell!" the guard yelled as he drew his katana. the hidden guards came out, looking for me. not knowing that i had thrown the poison shuriken only moments ago. they were on the defensive. i moved to a different spot and threw another shuriken. this one nailed a guard in the exposed part of his leg (armour covered most of them exept for the ninjas, dressed in black) "do you think we are under attack lord imaru?" a guard asked. "...no. the assassins are clever. its likly only one of them, but he is moving positions for every throw. find the assassin" he calmly ordered. the guards began to spread out. a grave mistake. as a guard passed close to the building i was hiding behind, i jump out and assassinated him. i repeaded this prossess for as many guards as i could. all the while shogun imaru (covered in armour making my shuriken in effective) stood totally still in the middle of the clearing with his arms crossed. he was no stranger to sticky situations it seemed. "come...assassin. i know where you are" he said calmly. i realized that he noticed where all the guards were dying from. a clever foe. i walked into the clearing. "shogun imaru. tis a pleasure" i said. "likewise assassin. i asume you came here for more than to lick my boot?" he asked. "of course. nothing wrong with showing alittle respect before a battle now is there?" i asked sarcasticly. "i see. you want my head. very well assassin, if you can beat us then its all yours" he said as the remaining guards surrounded me.

sensei had once told me that when it comes to fight or flight, im better off in flight. but i never was much of one for rules. i carried on with the mission. two guards ran at me from behind. i did a back flip over them, and as i got just over them i extended my hidden blades and stabbed both of them. when i landed i drew my katana and slashed two guards, one after the other as they ran at me. they continued moving for a few feet and then fell behind me. two more came at me. i stabbed one of them and left my katana in him. the other swung his sword at my head. i ducked and cut his achilies tendon. he fell, unable to get back up. remembering the creed, i let him live. it was now me and him. "bravo...bravo." he said as he slowly clapped. "that was quite a preformance assassin. making such short work of my men" he remarked. "its not there fualt they were weak. they simply had a suck ass teacher and leader" i said. "very well, lets see you handle a more expirienced fighter" he said as he slowly drew his red and black katana. i grabed my battle axe from my back and got into stance. it was time for a real fight. i ran at him and swung my axe. he ducked and tried to sweep me with his sword. i jumped and kicked him in his chest. right in the templar cross embeded on his chest plate. he barly budged with that kick. he took the chance to swing and just barely missed on acount of the fact that i slowed his arm with another kick. when i landed i quickly swivled and swung with my axe using my turn to my advantge. he moved back. i ran forward into a tackle and knocked him to the ground. unable to get up due to his armours weight, i prepared for the final blow. at that moment someone jumped of the closest building. he was an assasin. not one i regognized however. i thought maby he was newly recruited. he wore a kimono with a bottom that verymuch resembled conners. under that was a short kimono. all tied at the waist with a belt. on his back was a battle axe. he had a guardless sword at his side and a dagger on the other. plus braces with his hidden blades mounted on the outside. "hello brother" i said. he began walking closer to me. "we must finish this one quickly. please draw your swor-" i was cut off by this unknown assassin. stabbing me in the stomach with his hidden blade.

"...ugh...why?" i asked as i struggled to stay up. "hes one of us, assassin." imaru explained. "we cant take any chances. take him with us. imprisson him in the dungon at raiton palace" he said. "he will die soon enough. but we cant be too carfull" he went on. i remained conchious but unable to move. the assassin traitor seemed to have a stunning poison on his blade. they carried me back to raiton palace and put me in the dungon. i shared a cell with a strange old man. he had obviously been here for sometime. my weapons were all taken off me. i kept my hood down. there was no reason for it. "so...what you in for?" i asked the man. "i dident like the way the emporor was runnin things. i protested and they threw me in here. been her for about 8 years. you?" he asked. "being an assassin" i replied. "ahhh. your one 'o them fellas i heard so much about. the one man armys. devils in mans form. demons of the island. the blade plauge. so many names for ya they got." he replied. "thats a nasty lookin wound ya got." he said. "it missed my vital points. good thing they dident just leave me there. i may have died." i said to myself. i reached into my pouch and realized they haddent cleaned out my pouches. i still had some shuriken, a needle and thread and some medicine. i lifted my shirt and put some medicine on the wound. i then took the needle and thread and sewed myself up right there. "ya know your medical stuff dont ya?" the man asked. "yes. i know how to make quick fixes. the medicine dulls the pain and the stiching keeps the blood in." i explained.

i needed to get out of here. the fix wouldent last long. the cell i was in was in a private room. there was the only cell there. there was a large table with my equipment and the door. i knew why they kept me in here. i was on death row. the next day i awoke to guards pulling me out of the cell. "wake up animal! time for your public exicution." one of them said. "no trial? no cause?" i said. " no trial for traitors. its straight to the gallows for assassins" he said. they threw me into a prison cart. we traveled for sometime. we arrived at gallows. almost right in the middle of the city. my things were brought as well, for auctioning. i noticed alot of movment in the crowed. then i had another idea. they braught me up onto the platform and fitted the noose around my neck. then imaru showed up onto the platform. "this man is guilty of treason! he killed countless guards yesterday, and tried to get me as well. let him serve as an example to all assassins!" he shouted to rile the poeple up. "komura itsuo, you are guilty of all crimes and sentenced to hang by the neck untill dead by order of emporor hiruhito himself." he said. i cut him off from going any further by shouting "your emporor is a tyrant! he is the equal of a polished pile of shit!" "enough! no more outbursts" he said as he punched me in the face. "this will be the fate of all who share his belife. komnura itsuo, have you any last words?" he asked. i let out a sight and then inhaled deeply. i used all my breath for the loudest whistle i could muster. the crowed was silent. "very well. for the crimes of murder, atempted murder and treason we send you from this world" he said. just as the lever was pulled my rope was slashed by an incoming shuriken. an assassin recruit heard my call. he apeared behind me and unbound me hands. he threw me my katana. i ran out and onto the platform. imaru drew his katana and began defending against my attacks.

he swung at me with alot of force. i sidesteped him and swung at his chest. he moved just in time but i cut one of the strapes holding his chest plate on. two guards came running at me with there katanas drawn. i ducked down and then shot myself forward. i went in between them and got behind them. i stabbed one and when i pulled it out i kept going and swung right into the other guard. the assassin recruit was holding the guards off and managed to throw my my blade and bracer. i sliped it on and swung my sword at imaru. he blocked but i supprised him with my hidden blade and cut the only strap holding his chestplate on. it fell hevily to the ground. his chest was now exposed. he did not flinch even once. he swung his katana. with no time to evade i blocked it, only to have my sword knocked from my hand. he then blindsided me with a punch and sent me into a table. the same table with my weapons. he swung straight down on my but i grapped my axe in time to block. i sprung to my feet and ran full speed at him. he swung at me but i dived down and rolled passed him. he turned only to meet the cold steel of my axe leave a shallow scar across his chest. he fell back, bleeding and wounded but alive. as i prepared for the final blow an army of guards forced the recruit to retreat. with no time to finish it, i was forced to make a run for it. i got on a table and jumped on a guards head to a tree. i then lept from the tree to a building. with half the island chasing me i ran forward

i ran all the way to the gate by roof top. i used a latter to get to the top. guard after guard was after me. i was backed to the edge. with nowhere to run. "nowhere left to run, assassin. give it up." a guard said. i backed to the very further and i would fall. the army were slowly closing in. "ill not be captured alive. i choose death!" i yelled. i put both arms out to the side and just let myself fall backwards. they scrambled to catch me but were unseccesfull. "hes a dead man. no one can survive that fall. guess even scum are loyal to there own" a guard said as they all left. the fall seemed to take forever. i was sure i would die. then i realized something. i wasent falling anymore. i was laying in a bed of hey. a randomly placed heystack just saved my life. as i got up and walked away i whispered to myself "that was a leap of faith for the ages"


	9. Chapter 9

_ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE_

AMAKO TOTSU'S STRUGGLE

haveing survived an amazing ordeal i opted to head back to HQ. i went back and began to wonder how the others were doing. (the next words will be seen and narrated by amako totsu) while the others dealt with there missions i continued my search for miritsu. the trail had gone cold. no one seemed to have any informnation on his where abouts. not even my assassin recruits. i moved stealthily to avoid the gaurds in the small town of taru. i asked around but no one knew a thing. it seemed miritsu had erased his tracks. however i knew that all i had to do was bide my time. he was an impulsive individual. it wouldent be long till he came out to play. getting rather hungry i decided to stop my a near by ramen shop. i walked in and sat down. "what will ya have today mister?" the stores owner said. " pork and miso ramen please" i said as i layed the money on the table. "comin right up" he replied. dident take them long to fill the order. it seemed like the place was empty. "its a rather slow day isent it?" i remarked. the face of the owner seemed to go cold. "its actually been booming today. theres been about ju-go(15) costumers every 5 minutes or so. people just dont show when _they_ show up" he said. "who is they?" i asked

"they refers to a large group of gaurds that come in around 4pm. id recomend getting out of here before they show...assassin" he said. "so you know who i am. am i to assume your giving me fair warning?" i asked. "hi. (yes) they dont like assassins. they seem to abuse there power. they never pay. and there loud and obnoxious. they always drink me out of sake and then split before paying" he explained. "hmmm..."i said as i thought. "whats on your mind?" he asked. at that moment about 6 guards came in being very loud. "give all the sake you got! its party time!" a guard said. "whos the stone cold guy sitting at the end there?" another asked. "dont mind me. i am leaving" i said as i got up. as i walked passed a guard i poison bladed him in the leg. silent and deadly. i walked out of the shop just as the guard started loosing controll of his nerves. he killed 3 of them before falling. two remained. they ran out after me, sure i did it. they dident really care if i did or not. they wanted a punching bag. "stop samurai. wanna explain what that was about?" one asked. "what what was about?" i asked.

\

\

"dont play dumb with us...assassin" the moment he said assassin i had drawn both blades. the katana and wakazashi (long and short blade of the samurai) and attacked. reacting in the time the guards had drawn his katana to defened. while my katana blocked his, my wakazashi struck the fatal blows. there was only one left. before he could run, i stabed his right foot with the wakazashi and held my katana to his throat. "where is general miritsu tatsuo?" i asked with a calm aggression. "i-i dont know. i swear!" he yelled. i jerked the wakazashi in his foot around. "i will cause more pain than youve ever felt if you keep lying to me" i calmly said. "i said i dont know!" he yelled. i pulled the wakazashi out and stabbed his left foot and moved it around in the wound. "gahhh! alright alright! he is on a mission to foriko!" he yelled as i stoped moving the blade. "the nature of the mission?" i asked. "hes looking for potential assassins and disposing of them" he said. "good. rest in peace now" i used my hidden blade to finish him swiftly.

i was off to foriko. foriko was just north of taru. i just needed to pass through the forest. with all the trails being watched i took a sky rout by trees. i made it undetected. the next task was infiltrating foriko. like all other citys, the ground and walls are circled by guards. getting in is difficult. there were two choices. take a chance and fight my way in, or find a way to sneak in. i am not a risk taker so i looked for a way to sneak in. using a bush as cover, i assassinated a couple guards, giving me just enough time to slip into the guards den. i was now in enemy territory. i took a dead guards clothes and disguised myself as a guard. i walked casually through the base and found a door that got me through the wall of the city. it was time to find miritsu. dident know how i was going to do it but i knew where to start. the primary guard base in foriko.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ASSASSIN'S CREED: LINEAGE**_

MIRITSU TATSUO VS AMAKO TOTSU

the primary guard base is a massive building put in the center of every city. its where most of the guards stay. its the guards HQ that controlls all the guard posts that surround the city. getting in would not be easy. miritsu is probobly there because he needs to sharpen his swords. he does this every day to prove to his subordinates how important a sharpend weapon can be. i knew where to find it but i had no clue how to get in. it required a password to get in. one i dident know. my only choice was to sneak in. the primary guard base or PGB was an extrtemely well guarded. getting in was a task. finding and killing miritsu was another. i went by roof top twards the guard tower that sits on the PGB. it was easily seeable from my possition. when i got close enough i leaped into a bush and sneaked around looking for a way in. soon i found one.

there was an open window up on the guard tower. one big enough for me to climb through. getting passed all the guards was going to be difficult. there were roof top guards as well as those on the ground. i hid in a bush and awatied my opertunity. soon a group of guards passed by and i bolted for the wall. it was easy enough to climb and i reached a small platform. a gaurd stood just above my head. i preformed a ledge assassination and continued my way up. i had finally made it to the base of the tower. now began the hard part. climbing this massive tower undetected. i started my climb moving swiftly but quietly. the guards never looked up once so i made it to the window with little problem. i got through the open window. getting down was easyer than up. there was a winding stair case going down i followed.

as i walked down a guard, coming up had seen me. he began to run down the stairs but a simple air assassination was more than enough to stop him. i continued down killing any guard traveling these stairs. finnaly i made it to the bottom. i hid behind several boxes as guards passed by. i sneaked through quietly so as not to arouse suspission. it was time to search for miritsu. i had little clue where to go but i had an idea. i found a bathroom. i walked through the sliding doors and as luck would have it, 1 guard was there in the stall. i waited for him to finish and as he came out i grabed him and put my hand over his mouth. i quickly told him that he should either shut up or die. "keep your voice down" i wispered. "what do you want?" the frightened guard asked. " misitsu. where is miritsu. and dont lie, i know you know where he is" i said. " hes preparing for the next part of his mission in his private quarters" he said. "where?" i asked. "on the western side of the building. the sighn will say mritsu" he said. "thank you. now rest in peace." i said as i used my hidden blade to kill him.

i knew now where to go. i was on the northern side so getting there wouldent be to hard. i began my sneaking once more, making my way to the western side of the compound. going there was to be easy. no guards would think to be around miritsu. miritsu has an ego on him, he belives he does not need protection. so guards never guard him. making my job alittle easyer.


End file.
